Elin
Element: Unique Weapon: Plasma Gun *Atk: +45 *Rank: 5 Found: 1st Cave from the left on Osyla. You have to be lvl 30+ to activate this quest. Go up the stairs to the 2nd floor of the cave. You´ll need to fight some waves of respawning Stegosaures. Finally, you´ll get to a weird Professor giving you the gun. (Party of 4 People lvl 50+ recomended, with good damagedealer, debuffer and 1 Water support.) Elin's Chip *Atk: +55 *Rank: 11 Found: Same cave as the gun. You and your Elin need to be lvl 40+ to activate this quest. (Party of 4 People lvl 70+ recomended, with good damagedealer, debuffer and 1 Water support. Pay attention: the aliens cause big damage on 2 chars in a row (player and pet) use wall to protect yourself and keep debuffing ( freeze/terra/mess/cord,...) the aliens, taking them down 1 by 1.) You need to kill the Red Et (3,000hp) and 6 UFOs (13,000hp).The Professor will give you the chip after you saved him from the Aliens. Notice: wall cannot protect from entire damage but only lowers it. Elin is one of the human pets found down the well in Holy Village. You should be level 20 to finish this quest. When you first see her she is in an incubator in the room guarded by the two ETs. To get the key you'll need to deafeat the three level 60 Defensive Monsters that are guarding the chest in the room after the mirror and light puzzle (also found down the well). Once obtained, go and fight the two ETs. When they're defeated they'll run away leaving you to unlock the door. Beyond the door in the next room you'll see Elin. Click the control pannel to free her, generatating a cool cutscene. You got Elin! (Make sure you have maid clothes with you!) notice: click the "broken" mirror ten times to speak with it and obtain a Forgotten Scroll Notes: * In order to get Elin you will need the Maid's Dress, a Rope Ladder, and the Magnet Key from the chest down the well. * Unfortunately, you'll not be able to get the gun that's on the ground between the control pannel and incubator. It is found at a later point in the game. *You should be level 20 to get her, level 30 to get her gun and she needs to be level 40 for her chip/ plasma wafer. ---- Elin has two skills other than the basic attack and defend ones. Chaotic Attack : Pummels the target. *Low damage *Cost: 26sp *Range: Near Attack It's a weak skill that hits many many times, will probably do 30-100 damage on same level creatures, and at it's cost of 26sp, it's something not to use at all. Iron-Scatter Gun : Attacks with a great firepower (Elin's gun/chip is required in order to use this skill). *Massive damage *Cost: 75sp *Range: Distance An overall great skill, both powerful and AoE (hits 3 targets in line) with a damage of 400+. The huge sp cost makes it very hard to use in battle many times, unfortunately. Category:Pets Category:Human Pets